Best Friends Forever?
by daydreaming0.0
Summary: Summary: Eight friends that knew each other since childhood go to school together. See how they start to fall for each other and see if their friendship is strong enough to handle all this drama. Will they let jealousy ruin their friendship or will they give up the person they love to their best friends.


Hello everyone!

Just want to say one thing: Read and enjoy!... That's all

Genre: Friendship, Drama, and Romance

***AGE***

Tenten/Neji: 15 years old

Naruto/Sasuke/Shikamaru/Kiba/Temari/Sakura/Ino/Hin ata: 14 years old

Summary: Eight friends that knew each other since childhood go to school together. See how they start to fall for each other and see if their friendship is strong enough to handle all this drama. Will they let jealousy ruin their friendship or will they give up the person they love to their best friends.

Don't own Naruto

Warning: I am not that great of a writer so I just want to warn you that you shouldn't expect to much!

* * *

**Chapter 1 Conflicts and Secrets are troublesome!**

** 15th September Monday.**

**Hinata Pov**

The day started normal. I woke up from my alarm clock, changed into my school uniform, I ate breakfast with my family, and went to school with Neji-niisan. But the second I arrived on front of the school building I saw to people fighting each other and I guess Neji-niisan saw it too since he ran to the two figures. As I walked closer, I gasped from surprise because not is it just any two people fighting it is Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun.

I looked to the left and saw that the rest of my friends stare at them in horror. I ran up to the closest to my friends, which was Temari-chan and asked why they are fighting.

"Sakura asked Sasuke if he had a girlfriend in which he didn't answer. Naruto got pissed at him and started yelling at him saying something like "You should answer her if she is asking you a question" then Sasuke said why should I. Naruto got pissed and they started arguing and that lead to a fight." I looked at Temari-chan and saw that she was nervous, but I could tell why.

"STOP IT! You guys are best friends so why do you fight for something so stupid." Neji-niisan yelled at them. Sakura-chan went to Neji-niisan side and said that she too agrees with Neji-niisan.

"Naruto you shouldn't get so mad just because Sasuke-kun didn't answer my question. And Sasuke-kun you know better than to annoy Naruto when he is pissed off." Sakura-chan scolded them. Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun both looked away and pouted.

As far as I can remember Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, and Sakura-chan have been best friends since they were kids. They knew each other before we met them. The only one I knew is Neji-niisan and Kiba-kun. Shikamaru-kun and Ino-chan knew each other since they were in diapers. And Tenten and Temari just joined us recently.

"Let's go inside!" Naruto-kun said cheerfully.

We all don't find it weird that he all of sudden changed his attitude, it is just that we are all used to it. Naruto-kun can't hold a grudge for too long. He went ahead with Kiba-kun next to him talking about basketball.

"Ne Hinata, wanna go shopping after school with Sakura, Ino, and me?" Temari-chan walked on the right side next to me.

"I-I don't know. If I don't have swimming practice today then I'll come." I looked at Temari-chan and smiled apologetic.

"It's alright, just tell me if you can go or not after school, ok?" Temari-chan smiled back.

"Hai. Ano what about Tenten-chan?" I asked Temari-chan curiously.

"I already asked her, but she said that she has volleyball practice." I nodded my head at Temari-chan.

Since I and Tenten were the only ones from the girls to go to club activities, we have been more busier then the rest of the girls. Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, Sasuke-kun and Nej-niisan also joined a club, basketball. Shikamaru-kun didn't join since it would to 'troublesome' as he says.

When we arrived in our homeroom class and we took our prospective seats. Tenten-chan and Neji-niisan left to their own homeroom class since they are one year older then us.

**Tenten Pov**

So much drama and schoolhasn't even started! Argh seriously can't this day get any worse? I sighed out of frustration, I'm** exhausted I just **wanna go to bed and sleep!

"You alright?" I turned to Neji, who was currently looking at me.

"Y-Yeah just tired from this drama." Neji chuckledand said that he couldn't agree more.

**"**Do you think Naruto likes Sakura?" I looked up at Neji (since he was taller). Neji stared at me and confused wondering why I even asked him such question. I know Neji isn't the type to gossip and say such things about our friends, but I am curious! I just had to ask.

We arrived in our destination and entered the classroom, we both took our seats. Neji seat was next to the window and my seat was next to him.

"Why do you care if Naruto likes Sakura?" Neji asked me in a calm voice, but when I looked at him. I could see confusion writer on his face.

"Well... I mean Naruto got really furious at Sasuke just because Sasuke didn't answer Sakura's question. I mean that could be a reason, or?" I heard Neji sighed.

"Tenten it's none of our business wether it's true or not. We don't want rumors going around do we?" Neji stated coldy, telling me indirectly that this topic was over. I sighed and nodded my head telling him I understood and that I won't be bothering him anymore about this topic.

None of us didn't talk. There was silence in the air expect our classmates who were talking to each other. We all waited for our homeroom teacher to arrive which wasn't that long since he just barged in the door.

"Good morning my youthful students!" Guy-sensei greeted cheerfully.

**Time skip (lunch) Lunch started at 12:00**

**12:15**

**Kiba Pov**

We all were in the cafeteria eating our lunch. None of us talked since we were to busy eating our food. I looked around and saw that Sasuke was missing, it didn't bother me that he was missing but I was still curious and asked them where Sasuke is.

"Oi, where is Sasuke?" I asked them curiously.

"Now that you mention it. Where is Sasuke?" Ino looked around and noticed that Sasuke was indeed gone. I looked at the girl next to me and saw that she was fidgeting which means she knows something about it, but was too shy to tell us. And this girl who was currently sitting next to me is none other Hyuga Hinata.

"You know something Hinata don't you!" I mumble to her quietly so that the rest doesn't hear us. Sadly they did hear me and stared at Hinata waiting for her to tells us where Sasuke is or why he didn't come to lunch yet.

**Hinata Pov**

This is so embarrassing! I knew them since I was young but having the attention from all my closest friends is making me nervous and embarrassed.

I also couldn't say where Sasuke-kun is or why he didn't show up. I mean it is none of my business! Sasuke deserves some privacy.

"Well are you gonna tell us about Sasuke or not!?" Ino-chan asked hotly. Ino-chan is known for her patience or should I say impatience.

"Tell what about me?" Sasuke-kun stood behind Temari-chan and Tenten-chan.

"A-Ah S-Sasuke! Where were you?" Sakura-chan asked nervously/curiously.

"None of your business!" Sasuke-kun said coldy.

"By the way I need to talk to Hinata." Sasuke left, I sat there for a minute wondering why Sasuke-kun wanted to talk to me. We barley talk to each other. So I am really wondering on what he wants to talk about. Unless he wants to talk about '_that'._

"Are you coming or not?" I looked at Sasuke-kun and saw that he was tapping his left foot impatiently.

"H-Hai" I stuttered to him anxiously.

**Sasuke Pov**

**12:05**

"Hurry up! I don't have time for this." I stared coldy to her.

"I-I s-sorry!" she looked at me and then looked away.

"If this continues then I am out of here." started walking to the cafeteria where for sure everyone is.

"No! W-Wait I-I want to tell you t-that I want to b-be your g-g-g-girlfriend" I froze and stood there like a statue, I turned and looked at the girl who just confessed to me. I massage my temples and sighed.

"Name?" I stated.

"W-What?" she looked at me dumbfounded.

"Your name?" I said impatiently.

"A-ah gomen Fukui Ume." she replied shyly.

She seems like a nice girl mentally and physically. She has nice long black hair that reached her lower back and large innocent green eyes. But sadly I don't have the mutual feelings she wants. I sighed again, I was about to tell her that I don't have the same feelings when I all of a sudden got a glimpse of indigo. I turned to the right and saw that...H-Hinata was there and not only that, she was blushing heavenly pinkish color! I groaned inwardly and said to myself that this can't get any worse.

"I'm sorry but I don't have the same feelings like you." I said to her honestly. Normally I would say something like 'I don't care' or 'I won't date a girl like you' but this girl is shy and honest. I know that she really likes me and not only for my looks but for who I am.

"O-Oh..." I looked at the girl who just confessed to me a few minutes ago and saw that she was about to cry. I was about to tell her that I am sorry again until she interrupted me.

"Can we at least be f-friends?" she asked me shyly. I gazed down at her and smiled a small smile at her.

"Sure." was my reply. I looked behind and saw that Hinata wasn't there anymore. I quickly said farewell to Fukui and went to the cafeteria. Once I arrived I heard Ino asking Hinata.

"Well are you gonna tell us about Sasuke or not!?" Ino-chan asked hotly.

"Tell what about me?" I stood behind Temari and Tenten.

"A-Ah S-Sasuke! Where were you?" Sakura asked nervously/curiously.

"None of your business!" I said coldy to her.

"By the way I need to talk to Hinata." after I said that I immediately left, Hinata sat there for a minute until I lost my patience and asked if she is coming or not.

"Are you coming or not?" Hinata looked at me and saw that I was tapping my left foot impatiently. Telling her I am losing my patience.

"H-Hai" she stuttered to me.

We left the cafeteria and went outside. We saw other students eating outside peaceful, I looked for a place to talk privately with her and I didn't want any of our friends to stalk us. I bet they are all wondering why I all of sudden request to talk to Hinata alone. Hphm I guess they will never find out!

When we reach a place further away from the cafeteria, which was under a cherry blossom tree. I started questioning her.

"Why the fuck were you ears drooping? I know you aren't the type to do that. I've expected Sakura or Ino to do it, but you! Since you are not the type to do it I'll give you a chance to explain." I said to her in an annoyed voice.

"I-I didn't mean to ear droop! I needed to get something from Kurenai-sensei and then I heard her confessed to you." Hinata looked at the floor the whole time while she was talking to me. I sighed again... I really don't know how many times I will sighed but today was such a stressful day!

"Alright. I believe you, but don't tell anyone about this confession or what we talked about, got it?" I gazed at her and waited for her reply.

"H-Hai."

"Let's head back to the others." I went ahead, I looked back at her and saw that she was quietly following me. We never talked unless it was really necessary and we both were never the talking type.

**Sakura Pov**

After they headed out of the cafeteriaI was curiously wondering what they are talking about. I know for sure that everyone was as curious as I was.

"I wonder what they are talking about." Naruto stated honestly. We all agreed to what he said and stared off where Sasuke-kun and Hinata left.

"I know for sure that it won't involve anything romantic."Temari stated her opinion. Which I hopefully hope is true.

I didn't directly tell Sasuke-kun that I like him, but indirectly told him I like him. For example, I been showing him signs like calling him 'Sasuke-kun' or ditching my girl friends for him ( I know that this isn't the most faithful act toward my girlfriends.)

Anyway what I am trying to say is that Sasuke-kun should know what my feelings are toward him. I mean he isn't that dense to not realize all the hints I've given him!

I sighed out of frustration. Seriously! This day can't get any worse.

"Sorry we took so long." Hinata said softly. Well stared at them, each one of us wanted to ask them what they were talking about. But none of us asked, even Naruto kept quiet! Normally he would ask but now he was just sitting on his sit.

**Time skip (After school, at home in Shika's place)**

**Shikamaru Pov**

"Shikamaru! Your teachers are sending me letters again saying you didn't do you homework!" my mom lectured me telling I should do my homework and what not.

"Tonight you'll do your homework and before you go to bed I'll check it, understood Mr. Nara?!" my mom glared at me.

"Hai hai... troublesome woman" I yawned at her back but the last part I mumble.

"I heard that!" my mom yelled from downstairs.

This day can't get any worse! First the fight with Naruto and Sasuke, then Sasuke wanting to talk to Hinata secretly, and then this! My mom scolded me just because I didn't do my homework.

I sighed out of tiredness and annoyance. I reached out for my bag that was currently sitting on my comfy bed. I took all the homework out that I have for tonight and started to scribble all the answers down. There is only one word to describe this day..._troublesome._

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

Took me two hours to finish it! Anyway I just came up with this story, so I really hope you like it. I specifically have some pairings in mind but I won't mention it, since it will be a surprise! But I'll give you a tip it is very common the pairings! xD


End file.
